


Written in the Stars

by Purple_Merle_Writes



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cats, M/M, Minor Character Death, StarClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Merle_Writes/pseuds/Purple_Merle_Writes
Summary: Barley doesn't know where he is or how he got here, but one thing he does know is that he wants to see his mate again.Warriors Oneshot!





	Written in the Stars

As Barley slowly came to, he became aware of several things at once. First, he was in a patch of some of the softest grass he’d ever laid in. Second, he was having a hard time focusing as he opened his eyes. Third, when he did focus, he realized that he couldn’t feel his paws right away. He panicked. Why couldn’t he feel his paws?

 

Slowly, he heard paw-steps padding toward him, light and quiet. He noticed pale ginger fur, and slowly looked up. “Barley?” Asked a familiar voice filled with shock. 

 

“F-Firestar? Where am I..?” He asked, looking up at the flame-colored tom. Firestar perked his ears, whiskers twitching in amusement. 

 

“You’re in Starclan, my friend,” said Firestar, purring. Barley quickly sat up, his head spinning. Starclan? How was that possible? He didn’t believe in Starclan… He shook his head, twitching his whiskers thoughtfully. 

 

“How? I mean, how is this possible?” Asked the black and white tom.

 

Firestar shrugged his shoulders, tail-tip twitching as he spoke. “I have no idea, but you’re here now.” Once he was sure that the other tom was steady on his paws, he smiled, playfully nudging him. 

 

“Come on, I know quite a few cats that would be excited-and confused-to see you,” continued the fiery leader. Barley looked around in awe at how lively everything looked. Several cats ran around, either playing together or catching prey, and several others were grooming each other by a pile of sunny rocks. 

 

Eventually, they came to a river. Lounging on her stomach by the river, Bluestar turned her head, piercing blue eyes meeting Barley’s before widening in slight shock. In the river, a massive reddish-brown tom turns his broad head to face them as well. Barley smiled happily at his old friend, greeting her with a purr. “Hello, old friend.”

 

“Barley? How are you here?” She asked as she stood from where she was in the grass. 

 

“I’ve been asking the same question,” he said. 

 

Bluestar’s whiskers twitched in amusement. “Well, do you still not believe?” She asked playfully. Barley purred softly in response before looking over at the broad-shouldered tom as he slipped out of the water. He dipped his head in greeting, and the other tom returned the gesture.

“Barley, this is Oakheart.” She said softly, nuzzling the reddish tom affectionately. Barley perked his ears. 

 

“The father of your kits…? I remember.” He said. “Wasn’t your relationship frowned upon in the clans, though?” 

 

Oakheart smiled, twitching an ear. “Even Starclan wouldn’t be able to keep us apart,” he chuckled softly. Like Ravenpaw and I, thought Barley. As soon as he thought about the black tom, a soft wail rippled through the air. He instantly recognized the voice of his lifelong friend, Ravenpaw.

 

“He’s dead, oh Starclan, he’s dead!” The tom cried, clearly in a panic. Firestar frowned, quickly rushing over to comfort his old friend. 

 

“Hey, hey, it’s alright, he’s-”

 

“Dead! Oh no… I’ll never see him again!” Sobbed the tom, staring into a pool of water that shone like stars. He seemed to be searching desperately, but for what, Barley wasn’t sure. He frowned, quickly padding up to the sobbing tom. 

 

“Ravenpaw!” He said in a soft, soothing tone. The black tom looked away from the water, tears staining the fur beneath his eyes. His bright green eyes widened, and he instantly tackled the blue-eyed loner. Barley grunted as he landed on the grass, looking up at the other tom that now had him pinned. 

 

“Barley?!” He asked, studying his face. “Is… Is it really you? How are you here?!” Barley chuckled softly, smiling brightly. 

 

“Yes, it’s me. I’m not exactly sure how I’m here, but I’m gonna enjoy it.” He purred, licking the black tom’s cheek. Ravenpaw smiled happily, nuzzling him happily. He let the other tom rise to his paws before eagerly offering to show him around, and together they walked off. 

 

Firestar smiled, sitting down in the soft grass, licking one of his paws. “You did well bringing them together, Firestar.” She purred softly. “I’m glad Ravenpaw is finally happy. He deserves it.”

 

The fiery tom chuckled softly, padding over to the pool of water with the silver she-cat, gazing into the depths. “I did nothing,” he said. “I suppose their fate was written in the stars.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got the idea about Barley dying and going to Starclan. I imagined Ravenpaw panicking when Barley dies, fearing that he'd never see him again, and... Well, I had to write it!
> 
> If you'd like to see more warriors content from me, stay tuned~
> 
> ~Purple_Merle


End file.
